Family Planning: Hogwarts style
by lovablemesweet16
Summary: Family planning Hogwarts style Cedric/Hermione pairings and some HP characters and some guest characters from different books, movies and TV characters. This story will deal of how the students will deal the quest of raising their own family in a class.
1. Chapter 1

Family Planning:

This story takes place at book 6 to 7.

Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter character and just the OC's

A/N: Cedric Diggory is Alive and he is 18 and 7th year, Hermione is 6th year and she is 17, Harry is 17 and Ron is 16 and the boys are in 6th year also.

The Golden Trio had been very famous along with the rest of the others who fought in the war, after the war ended the students from Beauxbatons and Dumstrang with their representative Fleur Delacour-Weasley and Viktor Krum help the Hogwarts students to restore their beloved school. After the summer it is now the start of the new school year probably our favorite Golden Trio and the rest of the Hogwarts population will be getting used of the changes of having a quite school year without leaving in fear, and also this year the four houses of Hogwarts decides to have a house unity which of course approved and have been proud of their headmaster and head of houses. Harry, Ron and Hermione had grown a form of friendship with the certain Slytherins especially with Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Daphne. Harry, Draco, Cedric, Ron and Blaise shared their loves for Quidditch and along with the other guys of the four houses they got bachelors party every once in a month. Pansy and Daphne swallow their prides and talk to Hermione for forgiveness and ask her to be friends with them Hermione have thought that for awhile and agrees they are now having a girly time with Cho, Ginny, Lavander, Luna, Pavarti and Padma. This year is going to be peaceful yet full of surprises mind you with a very exciting and crazy idea that will turn their lives upside and down.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER1<p>

Hermione woke up in her room at her late adoptive parents, she is now currently living with Luna who lost his father during the war. Hermione is glad the girl agreed to live with her because she is quite stress about the fact that her parents are not her real parents that she is adopted and they give her all of their fortune and money to her, the day also that her parents died was the day the day she learned that she is not a muggleborn that her real parents are both more powerful than the wizards and witches. Only Luna Lovegood knew about this and she understand her completely. Now is the day of their first school day Luna got dress already her appearance change she is still dreamy but her sense at fashion change that now she is wearing a denim skinny jeans, fitted red and white Vneck long sleeves, navy blue converse, and a black denim coat her makeup is like Hermione's but in navy blue colored, accessories are silver. Hermione on the other hand dress with a acid washed skinny jeans, fitted black of shoulders top, and silver ZooYork her make up was a dark silver and black eyeshadow, light blush, black mascara and eyeliner and nude lipgloss and accessories she go with the flow a red and black and golds.

They reach early the platform 9 ¾ and find a very empty big compartment and wait for the others Hermione, use her new Ipod and read her new copy of Potion Mastery by Severus Snape, while Luna is eating latest flavor of Chocolate Frog the black chocolate and mocha. A few minute they heard people passing and their compartment door slide open. Revealing their friend Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Draco, and Pansy.

"hey ladies mind if we joined you?" Harry grinned and Hermione chuckled and the others laugh "umn only if you continue your cockiness infront of professor Snape" said Luna and they laughed and took their seats. Ginny and Pansy notice the two girls appearance and clothing.

"WOW! You two change in the summer huh? So how is Brazil like?" Ginny ask seeing that both Hermione and Luna's skin had sun kissed tone Hermione smile "well it was great and we met people their in our age muggle and wizard and we party all night long in our stay there" she said and Pansy giggled "hey did you met awesome guy there?" she asked and the boys who are having a nice conversation in quidditch joined the girls discussion.

"why do us guys heard about some topic concerning Brazilian hotness" Draco said smirking the girls blushed

"well we actually met some right Mione" Luna smirked and the Ron saw Luna's expression

"hey is this me or Lunie dropped her dreamy face to a Slytherin smirked?" he joked

And the others except Hermione jaw dropped open "What is Luna talking about huh mione, did you actually date some?" Ginny ask and Harry raise his eyebrows and Pansy and Draco shocked, Neville is reading and Ron is eating?

"well yeah she i-" she was cut off when their door slide open revealing Cedric, Scott and Blaise "Hey guys so what are you talking about?" cedric asked them Hermione blushed

"Luna is telling us her and Hermione's trip in brazil" said Pansy and Hermione is tomato red now "Oh really so how was it?" he asked and Luna's smirked deeper and looking at Hermione "well I date some guy there while mione. She had a goodtime with a Greek American guy there am I right mione?" she said innocently while Hermione glared at her looking SHUT-UP-NOW-AND-I-WILL-KILL-YOU-LATER look and Cedric face amused but he ask "so what is his name the boy you date there?" annoying Hermione the rest of them laugh and Luna grinned "well who is it tell us mione?" Ginny smirks 'this evil remind my self to think of how do I became friends with them'

"well his name is Ni-" "Paging Ms Granger please come to the headmaster's compartment now" the voice said 'thanks GODS!' "kay talk to you later guys bye" and with that she is gone before they blinked "so hows your summer people?" ask blaise

* * *

><p>The gang are now at the great hall and they seat together at the great hall in the Gryffindor table not that they mind but the first and fourths and they are really shocked to see the four houses especially the Slytherins seating in the Gryffindor table well that's a hell shocker, while the professors are very glad to finally see the unity. After the feast professor Dumbledore said that all of the 5th to 7th year students will be staying and he will be making an announcement. Everybody is settled to their own seats at their own houses Dumbledore cleared his throat.<p>

"You may be all wondering of what announcement that I will make but first I wanted to congratulate you in behalf of all the professors of your house unity and we would like you all to continue that to be the root and leader for the younger years, and also I would like to say that minister Kingsley Shacklebolt had announce earlier this night that their will be a marriage law that had been passed and all of the 5th years to 7th years students will to be married after this school year and will be required to have a child and children after three to four years of marriage and your partners are will be sorted tomorrow morning by the sorting hat" he said and the student are 'you what?,your crazy!what the hell!we are young!oh holy mother pants of merlin!' "SILENCE, now may I ask do you have questions?" professor Dumbledore ask

And Hermione raised her hand "Sir, if a student already have a betroth will she or he will be sorted also?" she ask and all the students look at her and Dumbledore

"unfortunately yes, and we already spoke to your parents about it" he said looking knowingly at Hermione and Luna raised her hand "Sir what about us whose parents died and leave a will that she or he will be going to married the man or woman they chose for us?" she question that for Hermione "Ms Lovegood as I said we already ask your parents about it and your guardians so there is no real problem about that" he said "Sir but you haven't contacted my parents I am sure that they are not going to go easy about that" Hermione whispered but all of the questions are answered and now they go to their own houses to sleep to their dorms. In next morning they had breakfast in silence and the younger years are the only groups that are noisy while the upper years are excited and nervous and the time of the sorting is near and professor McGonagall old the tray of the sorting hat trying to be calm "remember that after you be sorted you will go together with your partner at the Family planning classroom and there your new professor will speak to you and you are going to live in your assigned houses by the rankings of your grades the houses will be just outside that door and it was charmed to look like a real community and this course will be having a large part of your grades please takes it seriously now let the sorting begins" he said and the students gulped "you will be sorted by houses and now lets begin with all the girls lined up please"said by McGonagall

"Marietta Edgecombe- Gregory

Padma Patil- Blaise Zabini

Pansy Parkinson-Harry Potter

Daniela Moore- Theodore Nott

Luna Lovegood-Neville Longbottom

Precilla Mayer- Vincent Crab…

Penelope Clearwater-Fred Weasley

Hannah Abbot-Marcus Flint

Cho Chang-Draco Malfoy

Ginny Weasley-Blaise Zabini

Lavander Brown- Seamus Finnigan

Audrey Jorgens-Percy Weasley

Angelina Johnson-George Weasley

Pavarti Patil-Ron Weasley

Elena Welsch-Cormac McLagen

Lilian Rhodes-Roger Davies

Patricia Sealwed- Lee Jordan"

And so on..

"Hermione Granger-Cedric Diggory"

And more names are being told oh poor Professor sure it's a hell to call a hundreds of people then all of the pairs of students stating to go to family planning classroom but Hermione's arm was grab by Luna and drag her outside while leaving the surprised face of their friends "Hey you okay?" Luna asked her "Lu I am fine I know your curious about the questions I asked but you know that my real parents and my siblings will not be happy about this and I am expecting them to come by any time soon Lu and I am just worried for Ced and to the others" Hermione said gulping Luna look at her in her eyes "so when are you planning to tell them and especially dumbledore and the ministry to be aware?" Luna ask she and Hermione are more close especially since the summer where she founds out that Hermione is her halfsister by her real mother "tell us what girls?" said harry looking unease and serious before Hermione could answer professor Dumbledore came and joined them "I believe you had classes to attend to am I right?" he said chuckling and he got the reply of 'yes professor' "and Ms Granger please go to my office after your partner and you find your home" he said "yes ofcourse professor" she said


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: sorry for the wrong grammars and the misspelled spellings of some of the words or character but thank you for telling me. And no I don't have my beta reader yet. **

**Chapter two**

Cedric Diggory and Hermione walks together to their new class none of them said a word of how will they deal the fact that they are to be wed and Cedric starts to wonder of what secret is Hermione keeping that only she and Luna knew. They reach their destination and seat together in the empty seat next to Harry and Pansy, the new professor came she is beautiful with blonde hair and green eyes and about 5'5 of height.

"I am the new professor and my name is Ciara Bennett and I am the one who will teach you about the family planning, you all now sorted with your partners right?" she said "yes professor" they reply in chorus "well now let's begin with introduction tell your full name, age and some important facts or hobbies you do and lets start with Mr Ronald Weasley" she said smiling Ron gulp and he look nervous

"Er Hi I'm Ronald Arthur Prewett Weasley, I'm 16 turning 17 next month and I play guitar when I am not playing Quidditch" he said "I am Pavarti Amirah Suresh Patil just turn seventeen like my twin and I play Quidditch only at my home" she said the other pairs called up and Draco and Cho is the next " I am Draco Lucius Abram Black Malfoy 17 and I like the color red" he admitted and the others jaw dropped "I am Cho Kathleen Zhang Chang 16 and I play as a seeker in Ravenclaw team" she said "I am Blaise Antonio Le Rue Zabini 17 and I play muggle sport baseball" Hermione look at him with look LETS-PLAY-LATER look "I am Gi..-Ginevra Molly Weasley just turn 16 and I play baseball too with Hermione" she said and Blaise grinned at her "I am Luna Athena Greene Lovegood 16 and I play piano in my band with mione at the muggle world" she said dreamily 'wow she is now normal' they think " I am Neville Orlando Beckham Longbottom 17 and I like swimming" and next is Harry, Pansy, Cedric and Hermione "I am Pansy Serena White Parkinson 17 and I can sing" she smiled "I am Harry James Evans Potter 17 turning 18 nextyear and I am a theater performer in muggle world" he said proudly and then someone shouts "you rock potter!" "I am Cedric Amos Bones Diggory 18 and I like to play piano and wrote songs and poems" he said and Hermione smile at him the she took a deep breath now everyone will know her full name of course quite true except it was Granger "Well I am Hermione, Hermione Georgina Athena Bass Granger 17 and I- I am adopted and half sister of Luna Lovegood by my real mother" she said and everybody is surprise, shock and some jaws dropped to the floor literally. Cedric just stared at her all of her friends are in deep whoa and her professor is feeling awkward "okay lets just have are lesson straight so you can go to your respective houses and meet your child or children and the papers in your desk are the address of your homes, so chop chop and ciao!" she said

Meanwhile after they got out of the classroom Hermione was hugged by Luna and Harry and Ron rushed to her side hugging her also.

"Hey why did you not told us we are your bestfriends, you should told us about that" said Harry "yeah mione, you knew that we look up after you as our younger sister said Ron

"well our mother decides about that and my sister's father also and it is more of an order than a advice" she growled "well guys I am fine and that is why we go to Brazil to meet our older brother" she said "you have older brother?" Cedric ask then gulp because he is marrying Hermione and first he have to deal with Luna and now a brother? And Luna and Hermione felt his tension "yeah and actually I have seven siblings including Luna" Hermione said proudly "wow that could rival Weasleys and now it is not only me and Draco who will deal with this kind of issue thanks MERLIN!" and all of them laugh but still Harry and Cedric wondered of what is Hermione secret. They reach the community and it is all splendid and very magnificent and they look at their map to see that the community is divided to three class the Platinum Circle were all of the smart kids with outstanding grade lives, the Golden Ave were all the smart kids with average grade lives and the Sickle lane were all the below the average kids lives. They go to the place directory and look at the list of families.

The Sickle lane:

Mayer- Crab

Sealwed- Jordan

Creeves-Bulstrode

Vane-Hudson

Welsch- McLagen

Edgecombe-Goyle" and so on

And the two look for the Golden Ave:

Clearwater-F Weasley

Abbot- Flint

Johnson-George Weasley

Pavarti Patil-R Weasley

Padma Patil- Thomas

G Weasley- Zabini

Brown- Finnigan

Rhodes- Davies

And so on now they look for the Platinum circle:

Granger- Diggory

Parkinson- Potter

Moore- Nott

Lovegood- Longbottom

Chang- Malfoy

Jorgens-P Weasley

Then they search for their house and found that it was a modernistic house, it is beautiful with large garden, small quidditch pitch, six bedrooms (nursery, master bedroom, two regular rooms, library, office) the family room is plain and they have kitchen and dinning room the place is beautiful but plain so they decided that maybe later they will decorate their house. They go upstairs the second floor to see the nursery to much for their surprise they saw two cribs the left crib have blue cover while the right crib have pink one then they rush to the cribs because the twins cried they are boy and girl Hermione holds the little boy while Cedric holds the little girl. The little boy have Cedric's honey blonde hair and hazel eye color and face but have Hermione's curly hair he is the spitting image of his father while the little girl have her mother's auburn brownblack hair color and stormy silver blue eyes that both her mother and aunt have but she have a perfect mixture of her mother and father's face they are both beautiful. Hermione put her back to the crib and ask Cedric to watch their son and daughter while she make their bottles and he agree, and she quickly run downstairs to the kitchen and head for the fridge she sighed thankfully that there are breastmilk milk that was stored their and she rushed the stairs and saw that her son and daughter are laughing at their father because Cedric is making funny childish expressions at them and she tap Cedric's shoulders signaling him that the twins need to be feed now and he smile and take the bottle to feed their son while she is smiling back at him and feed their daughter, after the kids drank their milk they were fast asleep and Hermione coughed to get Cedric's attention.

"Um Ced, I was wondering if what names our we going to call them because we cannot really call them baby girl and boy" she said and Cedric smiled

"Of course, well what do you want for names? Do you have any idea?" he ask her and Hermione think about it "well I had names in my mind, for the girl I like it to be Kristina, Cedrione, Camilla, Sabrina, Eugenie, Alexandra" Hermione suggest "well for my opinion I like the name Kristina and Cedrione because it's unique and combination of our names" he said and Hermione blushed "well what about Kristina Cedrione Sabrina?" she said and he smiled "well I like that Kristina Cedrione Sabrina Diggory, so we have name for KC but what about this handsome boy like his father?" he said cockily playing an attitude with her and she hit him in his shoulder "well you suggest because I already give KC's name, and by the way I like your nickname for her" she said adoring her daughter's name and this time Cedric do the thinking "well I do not know if this names are good as yours, the names I had in my mind are Nathaniel, Charles, Emmett, Heinrich, Daniel, and Nicholas" he said proudly and Hermione felt relieve at the names he suggest "um from your choices I like the names Charles, Emmett and Heinrich" she said thinking of the full name for their son "is that so? Well why don't we named him Charles Cedric Heinrich?" he said and Hermione beam

"I love that Kristina Cedrione Sabrina and Charles Cedric Heinrich Diggory" she announces proudly and they put their sleeping children in their strollers and walks outside to the main garden hall to meet with Professor Bennett and with the others. As they arrive the people are already there and they went with the Potter's, Weasleys, Longbottoms, Malfoys and Zabinis "Wow what a Beautiful little ones you have there Mione and Ced, what are their names?" Pansy ask " this little girl named Kristina Cedrione Sabrina and this little guy named Charles Cedric Heinrich Diggory" Cedric said proudly "what a beautiful names, well mine and Harry's boys we named them James Sirius and Albus Severus Potter, the Zabinis they named him Blaine Patrick and the Mal-" she said smiling but cut of by Draco "well we named our daughter and son and Chantal Narcissa Cho and Daniel Draco Abraxias Malfoy" Draco announce proudly and smirking in a slytherinish way "you Ron and Neville what is the names of your children?" Cedric ask "Well Pavarti and I named are sons and daughter Paul Henrico, Seth Richard and Amirah Paige Weasley" he said while Luna spoke for her family "I named my twins Lysander Nate and Achilles Jude Longbottom" she said "Achilles huh?" Hermione smirk "why yes of course and maybe I will named my future child Nick short for-" yeah right" and Luna laugh at her sister's antics and the others look at the siblings as if they are crazy "So who is Nick?" Cedric asked and Luna laughed and Hermione glared at him and Luna just smirked ,mischievously at Hermione "just something, someone in our... ehem - hers" smiled at her sister"life" she said and Ced feels a pang of jealousy.


End file.
